


Here For The Weekend

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: After spilling his drink all over a stranger in a bar, Kurt wants to drown his sorrows. But, the night ends better than he could have hoped.Klaine Advent prompt: Drink.Warning for alcohol, in case you couldn't guess.





	Here For The Weekend

"I'm going to go sit with Eddie, you know how he gets in bars, will you be okay with the other drinks?" Mercedes asked, leaning in and shouting to be heard over the thumping music, picking up Eddie's drink.  
"Yeah, that's fine, I'll be right over," Kurt replied, equally as loudly. He caught the bartenders eye and he held up two fingers, two minutes, and Kurt rolled his eyes. He already felt like he'd been waiting for hours. He tapped his fingers on the bars and waited, bobbing his head slightly to the beat.  
Finally, the bartender placed two drinks in front of him. A large cranberry daiquiri for Mercedes and a diet Coke for Kurt. He paid the man and turned, immediately crashing into someone right behind him.  
"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. I'm so, so sorry," Kurt said, high pitched and panicked. Both drinks had emptied entirely over the stranger, who was staring down at his ruined clothes and the puddle below him. "And you're wearing white, too, I'm so sorry." Kurt was mortified and, as he turned to place the now empty glasses on the bar and get napkins, he felt like the whole bare was looking at him. Over the far end of the bar he could hear Mercedes and Eddie cackling. Kurt chanced a look at them and saw Eddie practically howling at the ceiling and Mercedes was banging her fist rather indelicately on the table. His blush was hot right up to his ears.  
"It's really okay," he heard the stranger say behind him, his own friends quite clearly trying to hold in laughs, too. Kurt turned and dabbed frantically at his shirt. He heard the man chuckle and a warm hand come up to cover his own. "Honestly, no harm done."  
Kurt met his eyes, embarrassment finally subsiding a little, and he blushed again. The very wet man in front of him was also very handsome, bright, hazel eyes and a sweet, happy face. His mouth was turned up into a smile, and he was currently holding Kurt's hand.  
"I'm seriously such an idiot," Kurt said, shaking his head and pulling his hands away, wiping the sweat that had started pooling on the back of his neck. "You don't need to be nice, you can yell at me."  
"Why would I do that? It was an accident, I'm fine," he reassured him, turning to tell his two friends behind him, who had given up on being polite and were now openly giggling at them, to go and find somewhere to sit. He turned back to Kurt and smiled again. Kurt tried to return his smile but was still visibly unsure. "I'm fine," he repeated, reaching out to put a hand on Kurt's arm, he leaned in so he didn't have to shout so loudly. "But, your glasses are empty, let me fix that."  
"Oh, you really don't need to do that," Kurt started to protest, but the man was already pushing past him to the bar. He hopped up on the barstool and easily got the bartenders attention.  
"Two more for - Wait, what's your name?"  
"Kurt."  
"Two more for Kurt," he told the bartender, grinning back at Kurt. He handed over the money and bounced off the stool. "Try not to spill these," he said. And, just like that, he was gone. He disappeared into the busy bar, now doubt to rejoin his friends, and Kurt was left flustered and a little wet and more than a little red faced.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Did you just meet Mr. Right on the dancefloor, Kurtsie," Eddie teased, he had a cocktail umbrella behind his ear and was spinning in circles on his stool.  
"I'm such a fucking idiot," he whined, deciding last minute to give Mercedes the Coke and downing the daiquiri.  
"Oh, honey," Mercedes chuckled, rubbing Kurt's arm. "That was really embarrassing."  
"Right!" Eddie agreed, joining in on the laughter. "And he was so cute, too."  
"I know, right," Kurt groaned, crossing his arms on the table and burying his face there. "You're literally the worst friends."  
"It's okay, sweetheart, we'll get you drunk until you forget all about Mr. Right."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And they did. Kurt was stumbling back from the bar, three drinks in hand when he nearly ran into Mr. Right, who held his hands up as if Kurt was holding a gun.  
"Watch out, he's armed," one of the stranger's friends warned next to them. The other friend laughed loudly, and Mr. Right shoved him.  
"You're very tall and very mean," Kurt said, looking up at him and glaring. The two other strangers exploded into laughter. He felt two arms link through his and realised Eddie and Mercedes had appeared at his elbows. Perfect.  
"Kurt, dearest, be nice and by these fine men some drinks," Eddie told him.  
"We were actually just leaving," the man told him, Kurt noticed his shirt seemed to have dried.  
"Mr. Right, you can't leave before I repay you," Kurt sighed, loudly.  
"Mr. Right?" the stranger asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Kurt flushed deeply and hid his face in Eddie's arm. Everyone was laughing at him except the handsome man in front of him who was smiling kindly at him, clearly amused but not making fun of him. "How about I give you my number, then you can repay me with dinner?" he asked, and all four of their friends 'ooooh-ed' loudly.  
"I'd like that," Kurt said, shaking his friends off his arms and standing closer to the man.  
"Does anyone have a pen?" he asked. All four of their friends reached into their pockets and handed one to him. He took one from his tall, mean friend behind him and wrote his name and number on Kurt's arm. "Call me," he said, turning on his heels and beginning to walk away. Mercedes was practically squealing behind him. Eddie was dancing wildly, and completely off beat. Kurt didn't care, he looked down at the pen scribbled on his arm. Blaine. He was called Blaine. Blaine's friends were laughing, too. One was awkwardly dancing back at Eddie while simultaneously trying to walk away.  
The stranger - Blaine, he corrected himself - stopped suddenly and turned to face him.  
"Would you like to really give them something to talk about?" Blaine asked, striding back towards them. Before Kurt could question him, Blaine's mouth was covering his. He was frozen for a second before he brought his hands up, one gripping Blaine's bicep, the other cupping his jaw.  
Their friends all hollered, Blaine's desired effect he was sure. Eddie screamed like a child and Mercedes was cackling. Blaine finally pulled away with a loud 'mwah.' He looked down at his lips and then started walking away again.  
"Call me."


End file.
